Ghost of You
by kevinmcwanky
Summary: Sterling & Demi are dating, but Selena Gomez, Sterling's ex-girlfriend, returns to town with only one reason: to break Demi and Sterling apart. R&R.
1. Chapter 1: The Cinema

**BIG AUTHOR'S NOTE: I decided to edit this story, because when I re-read it, I was scared of my horrible grammar. I tried not to change it much. The storyline will be the same, the only thing that'll change is the grammar. Note that this story was written when I was on my late 11 years, and now I have 14.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: (Demi's Point of View)**

The evening finally came, and my boyfriend, Sterling Knight, was waiting for me outside on his car for us to go to the cinema. We've been going out for 2 months already, but today I was very happy to be going on a date with him.

I was wearing a purple sleeveless top, a pair of black skinny jeans, my converse shoes and a black leather jacket. Because he was a little busy fixing something with the stereo of his car, I logged into messenger to see if someone was online, and one of my friends, Tiffany, was online.

Demi: Hey Tiffany! How are you?

Tiffany: I'm fine, but I need to tell you something…

Demi: What is it?

Tiffany: Selena Gomez, Sterling's ex-girlfriend, it's returning to the town.

Demi: But what does that has to do with me? It's his ex-girlfriend, he is dating me now.  
Tiffany: I'm just warning you.  
Demi: Thanks, but I seriously trust in him, and don't think she'll cause trouble. And I have to go now. Bye!

Tiffany: bye.

When I was logging out, my mom told me that Sterling was ready with the car, waiting for me. I was a little bit nervous, and I fixed my hair for the last time, and then grabbed my purse and went to meet him.

"Demi! You look really good tonight!" He said smiling. "Are you ready for our date?" He asked her.

"Yeah, let's go." I said giving him a small, but confident smile. While we were on our way to the cinema, they put up some music on the stereo, and our favorite song was playing on the radio.

"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, saying ah, oh, gotta let go..." Both of us sang along the lyrics to the upbeat song. Sterling was just smiling all the time. When the song finished, another song was playing. It was one of the new songs they were announcing. It was named "Ghost of You"... The weirdest thing was that when the song started, Sterling was a little nervous, and before the song finished, he had turned off the radio.

"Why did you turn it off? I was listening to the song!" I whined.

"Because…" Sterling started, but he was starting to sweat. Then out of nothing, he said: "Look! We're already on the cinema!"

"Ok…" I just said and got out of the car.

I don't know why he was nervous, or what happened, but that isn't going to ruin this date. We bought tickets to see Eclipse, but during the entire movie, Sterling looked nervous. Suddenly, he got a phone call from an unknown number.

"Hi? Yeah, that's me… What time? Ok, see ya there" He said and hung up.

"Who called you?" I asked.

"Uh… it was a friend inviting me to a party." Sterling said.

"Can I go with you?" I said snuggling closer to him.

"I don't think so; it's his party after all…" He replied to me.

I don't know if it's true what he said, but I will trust him. While he was driving to my house, his expression was troubled and serious.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm just a little bit tired." He sighed.

"Well then, thanks for the date." I said and kissed him goodbye. What is happening to him, why is he acting so… strange?


	2. Chapter 2: See You Again

AN: So hey! This is my first author note, and for every reader of my story I wanted to say: thank you :D This first chapters maybe will be a little boring, but like in...Chapter 5 is where the drama starts.  
Hope you like this chapter & please review, it will make my day :D

Chapter 2: See U Again (Sterling's POV)

I don't know why Selena wants to see me again, because with the words she said, that she doesn t want me...I think she's crazy.

*flashback*

-Hi Selena, why do you call me? - I said

-Ash, I'm fine, let go the preoccupation... What I want to say is that we're over. I don't like you now, I hope you understand it! - She said in an angry tone, turn around and she go.

-What?- I said to myself, shocked about what happened today...

*End of flashback*

Just being she in the same room, it makes me angry, and it's better if Demi don't go with me, because knowing Selena, who knows what could happen...

I turn on the radio, they were in commercials... Then, my phone started ringing.

-Hi? - I said -Hey Sterling, I'm Selena. I call you to tell you the details of the party. It's tomorrow at 9 p.m. in the Jonas's house - she said

-And why did you want me to go? If 1 year ago you said that you don't want to see me? - I said in an angry tone.

-What if we go back being boyfriend/girlfriend? - She said, too flirty

-WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? For your information I have a girlfriend, ok? Get over it! - And I hung up.

And she thinks it will be that easier being in a relationship...she's crazy.

Then, the radio starts to play "Ghost of you". Ah, why did every time that something bad happens, that song start to play?

When I returned home, I went to sleep. Today was a horrible day. And I think tomorrow will be worse. 


	3. Chapter 3: Party Part 1

Chapter 3: Party Part 1

I feel like today is gonna be a boring day, I don't have plans.

I went to the kitchen and make me some breakfast. My mom always gets to work early, so most of the time I was alone. Well, I went out with my boyfriend Sterling, or go shopping with Tiffany.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing. It was Nick.

-Hey Nick- I said -Hey Demi- He said -What's up?  
-Is that today is gonna be a party in my house, 9 p.m., do you wanna come? - Nick asked me -Yeah, sure...and can Tiffany come with me? - I asked -Yes, please call her and tell her. Well, see you at the party - Nick said -Ok, bye - and I hung up

Later I called Tiffany to tell her about the party. We went to the shopping mall.

-And how was yesterday with Sterling? - Tiffany asked me

-I noticed him nervous, and during the movie someone called him and he got more nervous - I said confused

-Ash, I think who called him was Selena to beg him to come back - said Tiffany, angry

-I don't think so, he said that who called him was a friend inviting him to a party - I said - I think it was Nick inviting him to the party.

-Who knows - Tiffany said

we paid the dresses, but the time that spend chatting & trying on dresses it was too much, now it was 4 p.m.

When I get home, I wrote a note to my mom, saying I was coming late, and then I went to dress.

At 8:30 p.m., Tiffany went for me. When we get to the party, there were a lot of people.  
-Wow, I think we're late - I said amazed

AN: So thanks for the reviews, sorry, I was thinking that no one was reading my story. Maybe this will be a boring chapter, but the next one is where drama starts. Maybe I'll upload the other one tonight or tomorrow. Please review, you make my day if you review :D 


	4. Chapter 4: Party Part 2

Chapter 4: Party Part 2 (Demi's POV)

I don't know why there were too much people today in the party than normal, I think is for one of their movies or I don't know. But the important thing...Sterling is here?

The party was great; there were drinks and some snacks. Suddenly I saw my brother Justin, drinking fruit punch, it was rare seeing him in this party, I always invited him, but he preferred stay in home writing songs, because he thinks someday he will be a superstar.

-Hey Justin. What are you doing here? - I asked him

-I don't have anything better to do, so I'm here - he said, calm

-I'm happy seeing you here - I said

-Yeah, and where's your boyfriend? Does he come? - He asked me, obviously trying to say me "go away".

-I think yes, but I didn't see him - and now I'm thinking...

-Trust me, little sister, if you're acting like this, I think today you are going to cry and you will come to me begging for help and I will be like: "I say it" - he said, laughing - excuse me, I'm going to dance

Ok, this is weird. I need to see Sterling right now.

I went to the other side of the dance floor, there are giving more fruit punch.

There was someone who I didn't know. She has curly brown hair, and she was wearing a black & blue dress and black heels.

-Hi, I'm Demi, and you are...? - I asked

-I'm Selena. Selena Gomez.

Oh oh, wasn't she Sterling's ex-girlfriend?

-Hey, um, did you know if Sterling Knight is here in the party? - She asked me - you know him, right?

-Yeah, I know him...for your information I'm his girlfriend - I said

Suddenly, she laughed at me like if I had something in my face. Is she crazy?

-Haha, good joke - she said, laughing.

-For your information, that wasn't a joke, it's the true - I said, angry

-I don't think so. I, that I was his girlfriend, I know him very well. He never will date someone like...you! You are so na ve if you believe that he was going to land his eyes on you. Just think it that way - she said, turned around & goes.

After 1 hour, I couldn't find Sterling. I think he didn't come, so I better enjoy the rest of the party.

I went to the dance floor, and it was the song "Somebody to Love by Justin Bieber". For a weird reason, my brother and he had the same name.

The next song was a ballad called "Ghost of you", so I went to grab some fruit punch to drink, and I saw Sterling & Selena, talking, so when I was going to be over there, SHE KISSED HIM! AND HE SAID NOTHING! I went over there, to tell him we're over; I don't think he care about me anymore.

-So you kissing Selena, huh Sterling? - I said to him, so angry...

-She was the one kissing me, I love you! Really! Please you have to believe me! - he begged me

-Oh, please, don't tell me lies, I think it was so clear that you don't care about me, it's alright, I hope you can find the happiness with her! - I yelled to him and ran away.

Even if I still love him, I need to get over him, but the time will tell everything.

I entered to my car, and even I didn't know where I was driving, I went far away from the city.

Suddenly I heard a really loud noise, and everything went black...

AN: Please tell me if you like the chapter in a review. :D Thanks for reading 


	5. Chapter 5: The Accident

Chapter 5: The Accident (Sterling s POV)

-Why did you kissed me? You knew that I had a girlfriend! I yelled at her.

-And how did you can choose her instead of me? What s wrong with you? She reclaimed me.

-I love her, understand it, I used to like you, but you broke up with me, so it s better that you didn t try and get me, because you re just only wasting your time I said to her and left.

I went to search Justin, Demi s brother; of course he knows where she is.

-Hey Justin, do you know where Demi is? I asked him, nervous.

-No, but you can find it here in the party, and she was looking for you he said.

-Justin, when was the last time you saw her and how she was? I asked him, impatiently.

-Calm down, I saw her at the start of the party, and she was happy and why did you ask me that? He asked me, confused.

-I need you to come with me, she s depressed and I think she s driving I told him.

I drove to her home, I was very nervous.

-Calm down said Justin I m gonna turn the radio on.

And for my luck, the song that it was playing was Ghost of you

-AH! Turn off the radio! I yelled. We arrived to Justin s house and Demi s car wasn t here.

-Bad luck, she s not here Justin said and why can t you listen to that song, huh? He asked.

-Uh long story I said do you want to stay in your house or do you wanna go to the party?

-Better in home than in the party, Sterling. And thanks for driving me to my house He said, get off the car and he get in his house.

I tried to turn the radio on, but the song still was playing.

-Why did that song has to appear always when something bad or sad happens to me? Like when my parents got divorced, or when Selena broke up with me, or when Demi saw us? WHY? I yelled to myself.  
I was so worried, I want to know where Demi is, but I can t find her. So I drove to my grandparents old house, I still got the key.

In that street, no one was there. It was so dark, but suddenly I see what I didn t expect: Demi had crashed her car. 


	6. Chapter 6: Questions

Chapter 6: Questions (Sterling s POV)

OMG! I can t believe that Demi had crashed; she wasn t drunk or something like that. What happened to her?

I got out the car and I ran to Demi s. I was more nervous because I don t know what happened to her, and I was so scared because maybe she was dead?  
No, it can t be, because I can t live without her.

When I opened the driver s door, Demi wasn t there? I think I m starting to be crazy. That can t be possible! Or maybe someone found her and took her with them? Or if that wasn t true Where is she?

-Demi? I said, but no one answered.

I closed the door and walked a little more. I can t find her around. Oh, great! Not only had she crashed, now also she s lost! What more can be wrong?

I walked where there were some trees, and there it was a shadow, I got closer and, luckily, there was Demi.

-Demi? Are you alright? I asked her, worried.

-Really, Sterling? Really? You think that I m alright? She said, angry.

-I don t think so, you need to go to a doctor, you crashed I said.

-How do you know I crashed? And who told you where I was? She asked me.

-Maybe because your car was crashed in a tree, and no one told me where you were, I was going to my grandparents old house I said And why did you crashed? I asked, but when I see her face, immediately I wished I didn t ask that.

-Do you want to know why I crashed? I crashed because I was crying, I m depressed, because while I was trying to find you in the party, you were so happy with Selena, and seeing that you kissed it broke my heart - she said and started crying and I don t know what are you doing here if the girl you like is Selena she said and cried more.

-No Demi, you re wrong, I love you I said.

-Why did you keep telling me lies? Why don t you tell me the truth? She said and I started to worry, because she was shaking.

-Demi, please, you need to calm down, you need to see a doctor I said.

-You know what? Don t try to see me again, you just keep telling me lies and you make me sad and suddenly she fainted. The good thing is that I catched her of falling to the floor.

-Demi? Demi, please answer! I yelled at her, but she didn t answer.

When I move her hair to see her eyes, it was when I realized that she had blood coming out from her head. I better go to the hospital quickly, before I faint too.

I better go to my house. 


	7. Chapter 7: The End

Chapter 7: The End (Demi s POV)

I was so sad. I m feeling so badly, my head hurts and I m feeling powerless.

Just remembering the sadly moment at the party, it was making me feel more broken hearted. But even after all the things that happened, I still love him. Just remembering his sparkly blue eyes, his soft blonde hair that s what s only left to remember.

But I don t understand why he still wants to see me? It hurt so much when I yelled at him, and now I feel like I can t wake up. But, I hear voices where did Sterling bring me?

-Well, her heart still beats, but the hit in her head was very strong, so she ll be under observation.

-But, why did she faint? said someone who their voice sounded familiar he was Sterling.

-I don t know, son. It could be the hit or she doesn t eat anything.

-Can I take care of her? Tomorrow I don t have school Sterling said.

-Ok, but if she wakes up or if she isn t breathing, please tell me. Good night, son said the other person. I think its Sterling s dad.

-Good night Sterling said.

Damn, Sterling took me to the doctor. I hate hospitals! It started to ring a phone.

-Hello? Sterling answered.  
-You again? Leave me alone! You just make problems he said.  
-Selena, understand, I don t love you, and because of you someone that I really love had crashed, she s I think in a comma, and I don t know if she can forgive me! And then it sounded like if Sterling had just thrown the phone through the window.

Because I can t open my eyes, I tried to talk.

-Sterling, what is happening? I said, but my voice was so low that I think that he listened to me.

-Demi? You re awake? He asked me, worry in his voice.  
I tried once again and finally I could open my eyes. When I opened, it doesn t look like a hospital s room. There were posters on the walls of rock bands, and it wasn t there any of syringes or stuff like that.

-Where am I? I asked him.

-You re in my house. In my room, to be more specific he said, nervous.

-Can you tell me what am I doing here? I asked him, a little angry.

-My dad is a doctor, so because I know you don t like hospitals, I brought you here he said, he looked scared.

-How nice of you I told him, with sarcasm in my voice.

-Demi, don t take this wrong, but what I want is the best for you he said, sad. Wow, he changes emotionally so fast.

-And what do you think is the best for me? I asked him, angry. He was acting like my dad!

-I think it will be better to tell my d-dad you re awake to check you he said and left.

When I checked my phone, there were 21 missed calls! 4 of Tiffany, 1 of my brother, and the rest of my mom.

-Hey Demi, how do you feel? Sterling s dad asked me.

-The truth is that I don t feel well, my head hurts I said.

-Well, I think that it ll be better that you call your family and tell them you re alright. Do you wanna sleep here, or do you want to go to your home? He asked me.

-I think it will be better that I return to my home; my mom will be very worried if I don t go to sleep I said

-Well, in that case I m gonna give you some medicine for your headache, and then you can go He told me and for you to rest and not to drive because with the headache you can crash again, Sterling is going to drive you home, I left your car in your house.

-Ok, thanks for everything I told him, and he left. A little more after, Sterling came.

-Well you wanna go now? He asked me

-Yes just one question my car survived the accident? I asked him, worried.  
-Yeah, it was just some lines in the front part of the car and that s it He said.

-Well get in the car He said.

When we get in the car, Sterling turned on the radio. It was playing The Only Exception by Paramore.

When we arrived to my house, the lights were off in my house, and my car was there. Then, Sterling asked me something.

-Demi, what is going to happen between us? He asked.

-I think it will be better to separate, you will meet other girls and I can meet other guys I said.

-Why Demi? Why are you doing this to me? I don t want to meet other girls, I want you and only you He said, and that made me sad. I gain power and said.

-Please, we both know that like Selena said, I m not your type, you are popular, I m not, you have a rich family, and I don t I said, and I almost started crying again.

-I don t care about that! I love you Demi, please understand it! He said, and it looked like he wanted to cry, too.

-I m sorry, Sterling, it s better that way - I told him and get off the car, I ran to my door, I opened the door with the spare key, I closed the door, I ran upstairs and slammed the door. I started to cry very loud.

With those words I said, and Sterling s face, my heart was shattered into a million pieces. I still love him, but if I love him, I had to let him go to make him happy.

I know that I ll never be like I was the day I met him, too na ve, yes I was, that s why I let him in.

But I hope one of these days I can wake up from this bad dream I m dreaming, but I think I can t, and I hope one of these days I ll be over you, I realized that I m so tired of feeling confused, but for now there s a reason why he s still here in my heart

Of what I cried, I drifted to sleep. Why love always had to end in a bad way? I had nightmares that night, that I was living my life crazy loud, like a girl supposes to. And there was nothing left to try about my relationship, but the worst thing is that in my dream I can t break through the ghost of you

(Sterling s POV)

Her words hurt me a lot; I don t think she want to see me ever again. I doubt she ever loved me. No matter what happens, I will still love her. When I drove home, I went to sleep, thinking about her, but before going to sleep, I turned the radio on, to forget all of my problems.

It was playing Ghost of you . This time I didn t care about that song playing, I was busy thinking about other things, about Demi then, I started to cry. Yeah, Sterling Knight for the first time is crying.

But for now there s a reason why you re still here in my heart that words were so meaningful right now, for me.

Then, my phone started vibrating; it was a text message from my mom?

It says:

Sterling: I m telling you that I m going to live now in France, hope you come.  
Bye, mom.

What a sad situation, not only that Demi doesn t love me, I have a mom that she doesn t care that I exist? Wow, how a good life I have.

Finally, I drifted off to sleep, thinking about Demi and all the moments I had with her I missed her so much

The End of 1st Season.

A/N: So...this is the end of the story...but, if I get enough reviews, I will post the sequel. Remember, if you wanna read the sequel, please just review & tell me how was this story. Thanks so much for reading & Merry Christmas & Happy New Year :D 


End file.
